Between the Pleasure and the Pain
by NatKuraMaru
Summary: Sesshomaru and OC lemon


Fox demon, hourglass body, long legs, and red hair with black tips. Amber eyes. Pale skin.

Clothes auburn kimono with fur. Able to transform into a fox, but every time she transformed back she would lose her clothes and only have ripped kimono covering her breasts and waist.

This is just a one shot with an OC and Sesshomaru… It's my first attempt to write about Sesshomaru.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SESSHOMARU.

Songs that inspired me to this story were

Give you what you Like – Avril Lavigne  
Not Strong Enough – Apocalyptica  
Animals – Maroon 5

Name Ayah Kitsune.

It was nice spring afternoon, Ayah was just strolling through the woods in her fox form, it was true form she was a small fox, red fur with black paws and black fur on the tips of her ears. Her face has white fur around her mouth tracing down to her to neck to her stomach, her tail was long and fluffy also red with black and white marks. She came upon a water stream and decided to bath in the water, she transformed back to her human form she looks around and there's no one around. She takes off her kimono and steps in the water and goes under for a bit. She comes back up for air the water makes her hair stick to her head and water against her skin makes it looks almost like sparkles with the sun light. She opens her eyes and in front of her is a demon. He just sat across from her staring at her full figure. The demon was handsome, long silver hair, golden eyes, and had markings on his cheeks and forehead. Ayah knew exactly who he was. The demon who was watching her bathe was no other than the lord of the West, Sesshomaru. She slowly stood up in the water exposing her naked body, her long red hair covering her breasts but showing the markings she had on her body herself. Her marking were red and it ran from her the side of her hips towards her inner thighs. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. She was a demon just like him, it didn't matter for her if another demon saw her naked, it was one way another demon would know how old another demon is. She had four markings, with each marking representing 100 years. She was 400 years old, but her appearance only looked as if she was nineteen.

"Are you entertained, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ayah said as she walked towards the demon sitting in front of her. She kept her eyes on the demon and she follows his eyes movement making their way to her markings.

"Hmm… a 400 years old fox demon. Haven't seen many of your kind around." Sesshomaru said as his eyes traced back to Ayah's face.

Once his eyes met hers Ayah could smell his scent and it was intoxicating, she walked over to her kimono and got dressed. Sesshomaru eyes followed every movement Ayah made as if his eyes were attempting to memorize every inch of her skin.

"What are you doing around this lands, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ayah said as she finished putting her kimono on. But there was no response from the demon. She looked at him trying to figure out what this demon was trying to do, he sneaked up on her while she bathed and watched her. He stands up and walks towards Ayah, she takes a step back as his armor is only a few inches from her neck.

"A fox demon like you, shouldn't be wondering by themselves around this time of the year…" he takes in a deep breath"… especially when you're in heat." His cold golden eyes look straight into her amber eyes and his deep voice makes Ayah weak in the knees but she holds her posture. He reaches his hands towards her shoulder and gently scratches her collar bone drawing blood. He moves his now bloody fingertip to his lips and licks her blood off of his finger. Ayah gasps and she realizes that Sesshomaru is just trying to register her blood and her scent on his body. Sesshomaru walks away, leaving Ayah standing alone by the stream.

Weeks had passed, and Ayah was resting in the forest in her demon form, when she heard hunters make their way towards her, she started to run through the woods away from the hunters but got hit by an arrow on her hind paw. She cried but continued running for life now. The pain was getting worse and she was losing blood. She found a spot to hide under a big tree root and transformed into her human form. Ayah could hear the hunters approaching and she took up running again, she was nearly naked, her kimono got ripped by branches as she ran. She got makes cuts in her body. Suddenly her nose picked up a familiar scent in the air. The same intoxicating scent, it was stronger than before she suddenly found herself following the scent. She came across and opening in the woods and there lying under a tree was Sesshomaru. Ayah could tell by his scent that he was also in heat. She felt another arrow penetrate her thigh and she screamed as her body collapsed to the ground.

Sesshomaru could smell Ayah's scent in the air, her scent as well was very intoxicating. He knew she would find him in the woods, but didn't expect her to find him in this situation. He stood up and picked up her unconscious body and set it behind his. The hunters were approaching them, Sesshomaru pulled out his whip and killed the hunters that had attacked Ayah.

He kneeled down and faced Ayah, he ripped a piece of her kimono and tied around her legs to slow down the blood. He picked her up and flew to his castle in the west. Arriving at the castle Sesshomaru carries Ayah to a guest room and lays her down in the bed, he orders his servants to extract the arrows from Ayah's legs.

Sesshomaru stands outside Ayah's room and hears her screams as the servants are working their way to remove the arrows. The scent of her heat along with blood were so strong, causing Sesshomaru to go to his room to stay away from the scent.

*the next day*

Ayah wakes up slowly opening her eyes. She looks around trying to make sense of the location she was in. The room was big, with dark granite floors and walls, a large double wooden door. The bed she laying on was made out of wooden with gold trims. The sheets were silky purple with golden detail embroiled to it. Ayah moves in the bed and her legs were a little sore from the injury she had but there were almost fully healed. She sat up in bed and the large wooden doors opened and a servant. The servant was carrying a silver tray, with all sorts for different fruits on it a glass of water. The servant noticed Ayah was awake and bowed her head down.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady" the servant said as she quickly walked up the table next to Ayah's bed.

"No need to be so formal, where am I?" Ayah asked the servant who was about to leave the room.

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru brought you here yesterday. You had an injury on your legs and he demanded us to take care of you. I must now go tell him you're awake." The servant said and turned around closing the door behind her.

Ayah got out from her bed and walked around the room. She picked up a robe that was lying next to her bed. The robe was black and silk like material, it rested nicely on her shoulders and wrapped around her naked body underneath. She walked up the table next to her and grabbed a few grapes.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in" Ayah said as she continued eating the grapes, when suddenly an intoxicating smell of sandalwood along with musk took over her scents. She turned around and there he was, Lord Sesshomaru.

He closed the door behind him. He walked towards Ayah, knowing that his scent was overpowering her. He could smell her scent which was very pleasing to him. Her scent was like orange with a hint of vanilla, he could also smell her getting aroused from him just being in the room with her.

Ayah took a few steps back away from Sesshomaru but soon her back touched the wall behind her, she was breathing hard and was trying to hide her emotions, but she was sure he already knew what his scent was doing to her based on the smirk on his face.

He reached his hand out to Ayah's hair and gently moved it away from her should, He could see the scar he had given her weeks ago.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you need until your legs heal, but I would suggest you to stay away from me. I am sure you are aware that we are both in heat right now" Sesshomaru says as he corners Ayah to the wall with both of his hands against the wall. His armor is inched away from Ayah's necks. His golden eyes were cold but had a lustful look to it, he parted his lips, and Ayah was getting drunk from his scent, she wanted to pounce right then and there, but someone knocked on the door and Sesshomaru stepped away from her.

"Come in, Rin" Lord Sesshomaru said and he walked towards the door.

Rin came in running in the room and saw Ayah standing by near the wall, she was trying to make her was to the window to get some of his scent out of the air.

"Lady Ayah, this is Rin" Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin run towards Ayah and hug her.

"Hello Rin," Ayah said as she head to the bed.

"Hello Lady Ayah," Rin said and bowed her head

"Oh please just call me Ayah…" Ayah said and she sat in bed and Rin sat next to her.

"Rin, I would like you show Lady Ayah around the castle, she is our guest for a few days" Sesshomaru said and walked out of the room.

The air started to clear a bit since he left the room, Ayah was able to start to think straight.

"Lady Ayah, we have a hot springs outside the back of the castle if you would like to go there I can show you. If want."

"Sure Rin, but I would like to go later, I am kind of tired right now."

"Okay, Lady Ayah" Rin looks around the room and sees a bloody Kimono on the side of room. "Is that your kimono Lady Ayah?" as she points to it.

"Yes, it is. Rin, I am a fox demon, and I got attacked by some hunters and Lord Sesshomaru found me and brought me here."

"Lord Sesshomaru is really nice, but he doesn't talk much."

"Yes indeed."

Ayah starts to play with Rin's hair. A few hours go by and Rin leaves the room to go do something else. It was starting to get dark so Ayah decided to go give the hot springs a shot. She picked up a towel and walked out her balcony following the steam that was visible in the distance. She arrived at the hot springs and took off her robe and set it by a rock along with the towel. She got in the water and the hot water felt nice against her skin she leaned her back against a rock and closed her eyes. Ayah picked up Sesshomaru's scent in the air and opened her eyes. She turned around and stood up facing the demon who was only wearing a white robe.

"I thought you said to stay away from me" I snarled at him

"It's my hot springs, so you came to me" he said in a seductive way as he took off his robe exposing his beautiful pale skin with markings, he had perfect abs, and long silver hair running down his body.

Ayah couldn't help but stare, she inhaled his scent and felt like she was drunk. Sesshomaru got in the springs and walked towards her and puts his hand on her shoulder moving her hair away exposing her collar bone and shoulder. She lets out a sigh and tries to holder her posture. Sesshomaru leans in to her neck and whispers in her ear.

"If just my touch is doing this to you, imagine what I can do if…" he kissed her neck and Ayah moans and pushes his body away from his.

Ayah turns around and steps out of the water and wraps her body in the towel she brought.

"You're just making this harder than it has to be." Sesshomaru says as he faces Ayah stepping of the water. Ayah ignores him and makes her way to her room. She locks the window and the door of her room and moves the table behind the door to and the dresser too. She lays in bed, growling and snarling at herself. Trying to keep herself from going to Sesshomaru's room and fucking his brains out. She tosses and turns in bed trying to get his scent off of her neck but it was impossible.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Ayah open up,"

She sat up in bed. It was Sesshomaru. She starts to breathe heavily and his scent gets stronger and stronger as if his heat had reached its peak.

There was a loud push again the door and Sesshomaru was growling at the door "Open up Ayah."

Ayah finds herself moving the dresser away from the door along with the table. She opens the door.

Sesshomaru walks in and closes the door behind him and grabs Ayah and picks her up. Ayah wraps her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionately and pushes her again the wall. He kisses her neck slowly making his way to her collar bone. Ayah pushes her hips against his and growls at him. Sesshomaru grabs both of her hands and holds them above her head with one hand and the other he is using the hold her. Using her body to hold her against the wall. Ayah could feel his member getting hard and rubbing against her. Sesshomaru let Ayah down and ripped the robe that she was wearing and he pushes her against the wall and kissed her lips one of his hands was behind her head holding her face close to his face while the other hand was exploring her body. He cupped her breast with one and slowly kissed down her neck making his way to her breasts. Ayah closed her eyes and was moaning and breathing hard. She arched her back against the wall and had her hands around Sesshomaru's back scratching him. Sesshomaru continued on sucking her nipples and loving the sounds Ayah made, her moans and sighs were like a perfect melody to what was to come. He got of his knees and spread Ayah Legs apart. He gently kissed her hips and looked up at Ayah's face while looking at her in the eyes Sesshomaru started to rub Ayah's wet core. Her body started shaking her hips started to move with the rhythm of his fingers. Sesshomaru then inserting one finger inside. She groaned and sunk her nails on his shoulders. His mouth made its way to her thighs and he kissed and licked her juices that were running down her thighs. His warms breath near her core was driving her crazy, her legs were starting to give she couldn't stand anymore. It was so much pleasure she was receiving but the demon wasn't even having his was with her yet. He licked her folds while he now had 2 fingers inside her rubbing again her spot. She was moaning and fighting back screams of pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and licked all of her juices from it. He kissed her lips that were already tender from his lips. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down in the bed and removed his robe. His big member was so hard. Ayah wrapped her arms around the demon and got on top of him. She used the ties from her robe and tied his arms to the head board of the bed above his head, he tries to fight it.

"My turn now" Ayah whispers in his ears and her breasts rub again his skin. He growls trying to break free.

Ayah kissed his body and grabs his member and starts to rub it going up and down. Sesshomaru moans and snarls at Ayah. Ayah's lips make its way to his member and gently sucks on it and kissed it, Sesshomaru rips the ties that were holding his arms out and pulls on Ayah's long hair. She feels his member pulsing in her mouth and she deep throats it and feels his warm feel flowing down in her mouth, she swallows it. Sesshomaru pulls her body on top of his and wraps his arms around her and gets on top of her. While supporting his wait on his arm and starts to finger her once more with the other hands. Ayah breathing gets louder and she tries to scream but Sesshomaru tongue shut her up. His member finally makes its way inside of her.

"It's your first time huh? You're so tight"

Ayah Scream and scratches his back. The pain and pleasure combined causing her arch her back she could feel an orgasm coming and Sesshomaru just kept on pounding her, he didn't care that it was her first, it just felt so good to him how she was stretching for him and her breathing and moans, their scents combined in the air. It was pure ecstasy. Her hips were synced to his. He sunk his fangs on her neck drawing blood. She screamed and she did the same to him. Marking him as her mate. She could feel his member pulsating inside of her and he picked his pace stretching her even more and she screamed louder. She could feel a tightness in her stomach and her walls getting tighter around his member the pain was gone and it was just pleasure. He groaned as her walls got tighter and his breathing got heavier. She could feel his warm seed flowing again inside of her. The sweat running down their body. He collapsed on top her and then laid next to her. Ayah's body was still in ecstasy and their scent in the air was intoxicating. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body closer to his. They were both still breathing heavy. Ayah rested her head on his chest and he had one of his hand on her shoulder. They looked towards the window and saw the sun was already coming up.

"Sleep now, my mate. You will need rest for tonight." He said as his kissed her forehead and both fell asleep.

First ever lemon attempt with some smut. Let me know in the reviews what you think.


End file.
